Left or Right?
by Smeej
Summary: When Grissom, Sara and Nick are examining a crime scene, Sara gets into trouble. GSR, ONE SHOT. This is my first story so be nice please.


Disclaimer: Nope don't own them.  
Author's Notes: So this is my first fic. I wrote it during class. Thanks to my awesome friend and beta Fiona.

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

Sara looked at the dead body. She shook her head.

'Poor nun,' she said to Grissom. 'Who would kill a nun? You must be crazy to do that.' Grissom walked around the nun, taking a few pictures. Nick came to examine the crime scene.

'Do we already know who it is?' he asked. 'No, but that wouldn't be difficult. There are only 2 convents in this town. Just call them,' Sara answered. 'I'll do that.' Nick said. He walked around taking some pictures.

'Hey, check this. There's a blood trail.' Nick pointed to a trail that went behind the garbage dump where the nun was lying. 'I'll have a look.' Sara said.

'Okay follow it but be careful, you never know if the killer's still anywhere around here.' Grissom said.

* * *

Sara walked across some garbage and took pictures of the blood trail. It was a scary place. It was early in the morning and still a little bit dark. Sara shivered. Something moved behind some garbage. Sara didn't see it and walked on. Again something moved, this time she what is was.

'Hello?' Sara tried. No answer. 'If there's somebody, show yourself.' Still nothing happened. Sara got her gun. She turned around slowly. Suddenly she heard footsteps. Before she could do anything, a man grabbed her and pulled her down on her knees. Sara struggled and tried to punch him. She wanted to scream but the man put a hand on her mouth.

'Shut up bitch. If you'll try to do something I'll kill you.' He held a knife on her throat. 'Are you gonna be quiet?' The man asked. Sara nodded. 'Okay good.' The man took away his hand slowly. For a moment, Sara was quiet.

But then she screamed: 'Help Gil! Please somebody he-' The man slapped her and threw her roughly on the ground. He sat on her and pushed the knife harder at her throat. Sara struggled again, but the harder she struggled, the harder the man pushed the knife at her throat.

'I said be quiet bitch.' And he put a hand on her mouth again. Sara panicked. The man was heavy and she felt herself bleeding. She fought against the tears coming up. She didn't want to start crying. Gris please come fast, she thought.

Meanwhile Grissom and Nick were examining the scene. Suddenly Grissom heard somebody screaming his name. Sara? Oh god not Sara, he thought.

'Nick…stay here…just stay here. I'm gonna have a look.' Grissom started running. 'Don't kill her, don't kill her.' He followed the blood trail just like Sara did. He tripped over some garbage. He stood up as fast as he could and walked on. He looked around but saw nobody.

'Hello? Sara are you here?' God where is she? He thought. 'Sara?' He tried again. He walked on. 'Sara? Sara are you here?' He heard some rustle. 'Sara?' Then he saw all the blood there was. 'God no Sara.' Again he heard some rustling, this time behind him. He walked on. I have to find her. She can't be dead. He thought while he just walked and followed all the blood. Then he saw them. It seemed the man had tied up her hands behind her back and went with her as if she was garbage.

He started running again. 'Sara!' He screamed. The man looked at him. He grabbed his gun and started shooting. Grissom dodged the bullets. The man placed a knife at Sara's throat again. 'If you come any closer, I'll cut her head off.' Grissom stopped walking. 'Okay stand still, if you make any move, it's over.' The man said. Grissom nodded.

Grissom made eye contact with Sara. He saw the fear in her eyes. He made a move with his eyes to the right. Sara nodded. He grabbed his gun. Sara started struggling again. This time she was stronger than the man was. Grissom fired and Sara jumped to her right, the wrong side. She felt a pain going through her shoulder and she fell on the ground. Grissom was shocked, he thought that Sara would jump to the right, left of her. The man was also shocked. He ran away but Grissom didn't give him any attention.

'Sara!' Grissom ran up to Sara. 'Oh my god, honey are you alright?' Sara's eyes were closed. Grissom touched her cheek. 'Sara? I'm so sorry.' He whispered.

Sara opened her eyes. A little smile appeared on her face. 'It's okay.' She said with a soft voice. 'You thought I would jump to my left, but I didn't. I think I was acting to smart.' Grissom loosened the rope around her hands. He looked at her shoulder. Grissom took his shirt off and tied it up around her shoulder. Sara winced.

'Does it hurt much?' Grissom asked. 'No, just a bit.' 'Okay this will stop the bleeding a bit. Let's call an ambulance.' Grissom said and he took his cell phone out of his pocket.

* * *

Grissom walked around in the hospital hallways. He walked almost up to Catherine. 'Hey Gil. How is she?'

'She's fine, I guess. She's in surgery right now. She lost a lot of blood.' Catherine led Grissom to the chairs.

'Okay, sit down. What happened actually?'

'Well there was this man-' Grissom wasn't finished with his story yet when the doctor came in. 'You're Gil Grissom?' He asked.

'Yes. How is Sara doing?' Grissom asked.

'She's fine. She lost a lot of blood but she's a tough girl. If you want you can go in and see her. She's awake right now.'

'Thank you, thank you very much.' Grissom said and he walked to Sara's room. He opened the door. Sara's eyes were closed. Grissom smiled a little, he took a seat. Sara opened her eyes.

'Hey.' Grissom said. 'I'm so sorry.' Grissom whispered. 'It's okay, really honey. It's okay.' Sara said and she grabbed his hand. A tear rolled down Grissom's cheek.

'Don't cry, there's no need to.' She squeezed his hand. 'Come here.' She said and she wrapped her arms around him. 'I love you.' She whispered in his ear.

* * *

Grissom lay down on the bed with Sara in his arms. 'Gris?' Sara looked up at Grissom. 'Yes honey?' 

'I….I don't really know what to say actually.' 'Shhh it's okay.' Grissom said and he kissed Sara on her mouth. 'Go to sleep, you need your rest.' Sara nodded.

Grissom pulled Sara closer. He planted another kiss on her forehead. Sara closed her eyes and so did Grissom. He was happy that Sara was still alive, happy she still loved him.

Fin

---------------------

So this was my first fic. Hope you liked it :-)


End file.
